


Ugly - Verlier nicht dein Gesicht

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Uglies, Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Gen, fan trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: 300 years in the future. Everybody is born ugly, and beauty is a gift given to you when you turn sixteen. But what if the new world isn't so beautiful at all?





	Ugly - Verlier nicht dein Gesicht

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the text for those of you who don't speak german:  
> 300 years in the future...  
> ...beauty is everything that matters.  
> With sixteen, you will be operated.  
> Tally Youngblood waits, too  
> No wars. No poverty. No diseases. No pollution. The perfect world.  
> Or?  
> But as Tallys friend Shay...  
> ...flees out of the city...  
> ...Tally starts to doubt.   
> Because what if the new world...  
> ,,I'm Tally Youngblood. Make me beautiful!"  
> ...isn't so pretty at all?


End file.
